1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for controlling a vehicle, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for controlling a vehicle so as to control steering and braking of the vehicle by monitoring a state of a vehicle driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drive State Monitoring (DSM) is a device which captures images of a driver's face or the like using a camera embedded in a vehicle, and obtains information regarding the direction of the driver's face and the eye movement from the captured face image such that it can determine whether the driver feels sleepy or performs careless driving caused by mental or physical fatigue.
Lane Keeping Assist System (LKAS) is a device which captures a front-view image of the vehicle using a front camera embedded in the vehicle, and actively controls a steering device in a manner that the vehicle does not deviate from a current lane.
A conventional LKAS determines whether a vehicle deviates from a current lane or is scheduled to deviate from the current lane. If the vehicle has deviated from the current lane or is scheduled to deviate from the current lane, the conventional LKAS performs lane keeping control in a manner that the vehicle can maintain the current lane, or performs lane departure warning to inform the driver of a lane departure state or a lane departure expectation state.
However, assuming that the driver performs drowsy driving or careless driving caused by mental or physical fatigue, it is impossible to normalize vehicle driving at the proper time using the LKAS only, resulting in reduction of the driving safety.